Tixa
Tixa is a prison located in sector J9, south of Cambria in Jagged Alliance 2. Its location can be revealed on the tactical map by talking to Dynamo's brother in Alma. There is also a dungeon beneath Tixa where political prisoners are tortured, and kept for execution. Quests *Free Dynamo From Tixa *Rescue Shank Characteristics Tixa *The uncomfortable-looking, sun-baked prison complex is a single large, roughly L-shaped building that takes up half of the space in the sector. The western half of the building holds the cells, while the east half holds staff quarters, barracks, and administrative offices, with the canteen situated directly in the center. A stone's throw away from the eastern end is a small house, situated on the prison grounds, and a stone's throw away from the western end are several isolated solitary confinement cells. The entire complex is ringed with a fence - the only way through without a pair of wire cutters is through a gate on the south side of the complex, just inside the crook of the L. *Beyond the desolation of the prison itself, the harshness of which extends even to the warden, the prison hints at the atrocity that it represents. Blood can be found spattering the solitary confinement cells, and a room full of bloodied shackles and bloodied operating tables can be found as well. Tixa Dungeon Characters Tixa (above ground) NPCs * Christine "Warden" Woltz * Brewster Woltz Recruitable * Greg "Dynamo" Duncan, the brother of Matt Duncan Tixa dungeon (below ground) NPCs * Gordon Jefferies Recruitable * Breeham "Shank" Druz Notable loot * One of the guards in Tixa always drops a Steyr Aug. * There are various Spectra Vests, Leggings and Helmets in the lockers in the guards' quarters, near the Warden's office. * Most of the enemies drop Gas Masks, and these can be found in lockers all over the above-ground complex. Tactics When you attack Tixa, get spotted or ﬁre your weapons, Warden will sound the alarm and release the Tear Gas. The guards will put their gas masks if alarm sounds before gas release, which is the normal sequence of actions by Warden. The gas doesn't affect the prisoners in the cells, and is only meant to make apprehension of intruders inside the building easier. There is an alternative to this, which can be revealed by talking to the Warden's husband: Approach from the eastern side of Tixa, preferably under cover of night. Using stealth, enter the house at the southeast corner. Be very nice to the warden’s husband (Brewster), and he’ll tell you everything you need to know about the Warden (you have to wait until 17:00 PM and sneak into the Jail house to catch the Warden off guard. He even gives you key from his wife’s office too, if you talk to him enough. Just approach silently and kill her before she sets the alarm. In her office inside the prison, there are two switches - a square red button switch and a flip-switch. The red alerts the guards to put their masks on, and the one next to it floods the prison with tear gas. If you do not enter at 17:00, then the warden will be in the office. Regardless what you do, kill her before she can set off the alarm (preferably using suppressed weapons) unless you are ready for a big fight. If you managed to prevent the Warden from setting off the alarm, you can immediately flood the area with Tear Gas without setting off the alarm, which gives the enemies inside no chance to put their masks on before the area is filled with gas. You can make your move quickly here if you have your own gas masks to steal the weapons of unconscious enemies before killing them as many of them carry good weapons. Be aware there will still be many enemies outside that you will also have to deal with. Enemies outside patrol regularly, and will see you if you're wandering the halls, so stay low and use the pockets of tear gas to cover your movements. To enter the dungeon, you need to go through the door in the northeast corner of the building. It is behind a locked door, so you need to pick the lock to get in. Once underground, be careful since there are enemies in the long hall near the dungeon entrance who can easily interrupt your mercs if you are not careful. The table can be used as cover to pick the approaching enemies. Be on the lookout for the door on your right, directly facing the stairs, since sometimes the enemy will open it. When going through the door, be careful as well because there may be enemies hiding behind the containers. There is also a lone enemy with CAWS around the torture chamber. Once you cleared the main hallway, medical area, and torture chambers, the last enemy usually waiting in the guards' leisure room at the end of the hallway, usually on the left side. Sci-fi mode When playing in Sci-fi mode, mercs can find a Crepitus lair further underground. Wiping out the crepitus here will immediately trigger a Crepitus attack on your mine. However, the lair will be empty if you raid it after killing the Crepitus Queen. Notes *Despite not being a full town or city, the enemy will attempt to retake Tixa after you have cleared it as if it were one (similar to Orta), and will continually make attempts to recapture if initial attempts are not successful. *It is not possible to have militia in Tixa and Orta. *Between Jagged Alliance 2 and Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business, the unoccupied Tixa is destroyed by Ricci Mining and Exploration. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Locations